Return
by chakramchaser
Summary: A/O: Alex is out of WPP and on the road to rebuilding her life, but she's finding it difficult to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

The wind rattled the glass of the bay window of Alex Cabot's brownstone. It was pitch black outside, with rain pounding on the roof and lightning illuminating the sky every now and then. A miserable night.

Alex was curled up in an easy chair, looking out the window and nursing a mug of hot tea. Her eyes were blank, displaying none of the sparkle and passion as they usually did. She felt empty. The crackling of logs in the fireplace was the only sound in the house.

Today was one of the days when she regretted her life. She regretted going to law school, she regretted taking the job at SVU, she regretted her efforts to make friends. She regretted love. Witness Protection had taught her a lesson or two… She couldn't afford to care.

Alex stood, wrapping herself in a blue crocheted blanket. She padded around the house aimlessly, looking at the things that decorated it. The leather furniture glowed a warm caramel in the light of the fire. The walls were bare, save for a few photographs that Alex had taken. One of New York from the top of the Empire State Building, lights glowing and swirling with the motion of the city night. Another of the lake where her family's cottage was- she had spent many summers frolicking in the grass with her cousins, or swimming in the cool water.

The last photo caused Alex to stop in her tracks, and she turned to face it full on. It was a black and white portrait of a woman. She was looking over her shoulder, her gaze down and just to the right of the camera. She was smiling widely, and her eyes were full of mirth. Her brown hair fanned out behind her, floating with the breeze.

_Olivia…_

The first thing she did after leaving her final identity was hang this picture. The frame had been collecting dust in some FBI box- Alex had insisted that it not be thrown away. She had fond memories of that autumn afternoon. She and Olivia had met for a coffee and strolled through Central Park. When the detective sat down on the grass, Alex couldn't help but take her picture. It was all too beautiful… The trees, the sunlight, the changing leaves. And Olivia.

Alex couldn't afford to care, though. What if she lost everything again? Having to let go of Olivia once was painful enough. She doubted that she could withstand a second time.

She entered the bedroom, settling in under the blankets. The sheets were cold, lacking the warmth of another body.

As Alex drifted off to sleep, she thought of how it was too high a cost to allow herself to love again. But somewhere in the her mind, she knew that she would never forgive herself if she let it pass her by.

_Olivia…_


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's first day back hit her like a ton of bricks.

It was unbelievable how little change Olivia's face had undergone in the years they had not seen each other. Alex had allowed herself to study the gentle curve of Olivia's jaw, her dark eyes… Everything was exactly as she remembered it, exactly as that black and white photograph captured it. Her mouth opened in wonder.

The only thing that had changed about Olivia was her eyes. Once sparkling and full of life, they were now dull and exhausted. Only a shadow of the fire that had once lived there remained.

Alex wanted to badly to talk to Olivia, to tell her everything. She wanted Olivia to listen silently as she always had, then reassure her with a new point of view. She wanted to be grounded.

She wanted to cry.

Of course she was happy to be back, but it was as if Witness Protection had been a blip on the radar that nobody but Alex had noticed. She imagined it like someone had taken a polaroid picture of her life, and in the years she'd been gone the colours hadn't faded. Everything was exactly as it had been. It was an unnatural, unsettling feeling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Alex smoothed her skirt and stood.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Hey, it's Olivia."

Alex approached the door and opened it slowly. The detective stood there, hands on her hips. She gave a small smile that faded as she saw Alex's furrowed brow and red-rimmed eyes.

"I was just checking to see how you were settling in…" Olivia's eyes were full of concern.

Alex opened the door wider and sighed. "It's complicated. You can come in if you want…"

Olivia recognized the expression on Alex's face; she needed company but wouldn't ask for it. Olivia knew this situation well- in the time she had known Alex, she had observed her tendency to stoically go through the day and suppress any personal impulses. From many a distraught phone call, though, she also knew that it always caught up with her.

Taking this into account, Olivia let herself into the office and shut the door behind her. She took Alex by the arm and led her to the couch, where she sat down next to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Alex's face wavered between a smile and an expression of complete desolation, until she realized something.

She was among friends.

It was then that she cried, gripping Olivia's hand the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex held out the folded paper and placed it triumphantly into Olivia's hands.

"There, now go get the bastard," she said.

Olivia pocketed the arrest warrant and smiled gratefully at the ADA. "We owe you one, Alex," she said. Alex waved it away.

"Oh, not at all. After all, you actually came to me with something I could feed to the judge this time."

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't blame _me _if you can't argue it well enough! You know we never ask for a warrant unless we've got probably cause."

Alex shot a cold look at Olivia before turning to her papers, which were in desperate need of organization. She had been a little more scatterbrained than usual since her return to SVU, but now that there was an established routine to her life again, things were going better.

"Olivia," Alex called just before the detective shut the door.

"Yeah?" she said, poking her head back through the door.

"You did say you owe me for this," Alex reminded her. "Don't think I won't collect."

Olivia smiled and winked at the ADA. "Just say the word, Counselor." With that, she withdrew from the office and shut the door.

Alex sat down and started her paperwork. It was all so boring and dull compared to conversation with Olivia. She was almost tempted to call the detective and collect on that favour right then, and have Olivia wade through the mountains of filing with her. Logic took over almost immediately, though, and Alex returned to the gentle monotony of reading, dating, and signing the sheets.

She still felt Olivia in the room, though. The air had an energetic buzz that was uniquely Benson. Even in the calm and serious moments of the day, the detective radiated a certain charisma.

Finally, Alex gave in to her wandering thoughts and put on her coat. It was getting close to the end of the day, so she might as well just call it quits half an hour early.

The only thing bad about this early homecoming was the empty house that waited for her…


	4. Chapter 4

The coffee shop was alive, just as Alex hoped it would be. Her quiet brownstone had become too much for her; even with the TV on there was still a distinct emptiness about it. Richie's Café provided just the refuge she needed– people with their laptops took advantage of the free WiFi, older couples sat reading their papers at the booths. Somehow, these strangers made Alex feel less alone.

With a chai latté in hand, she set out to find a place to sit. All the cozy chairs by the fireplace were taken, and most of the booths were full as well. However, a four-person bench caught Alex's eye– only one person sat at the far end.

Alex approached and sat down, quietly sipping her tea and studying the people in the café. Her peripheral vision caught her benchmate's newspaper shifting, and Alex snapped her head around.

"Detective!"

Olivia looked up from behind the black and white print, a polite smile painting her face once she recognized the blonde across from her. "Hey, Alex! How's your evening?"

"Truthfully, I've had better," Alex said, taking another sip of her tea. "How about you?"

Olivia sighed, considering for a moment. "I'm alright. I just needed a change of pace, so…" she gestured to the room in general. "Richie's is always good for a coffee and a free copy of the Books section." She folded her paper up in her hands.

Alex nodded. "Anything worth reading?"

Olivia smiled. "Actually, I was just looking over a review of a book called Fall On Your Knees. It seemed pretty good."

"By Ann-Marie MacDonald?" Alex's eyes lit up. "I love her! I've actually got a copy of that one at home. I could lend it to you tomorrow at work."

"That would actually be really nice," Olivia smiled. "But there's no hurry, don't kill yourself getting it to me."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Alex assured her. "Actually, which way are you headed from here?"

"A few blocks east," she said. "Not too far at all."

Alex considered for a moment before speaking. "You know," she said, "I'm pretty much on your way. We could go for a walk and stop by my place, I could just grab it for you…"

Olivia smiled. "Sure, why not? I could use the company."

Alex laughed dryly. "So could I, to be honest."

Olivia put on her coat and stood, Alex following suit.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex opened the door to her brownstone and the heat washed over her like a wave. She felt her cheeks prickling from the sudden temperature change. Olivia followed her inside and shut the door gently before kicking the snow off her boots and removing them.

"Nice place," she observed. Alex looked over her shoulder from her place at the bookshelf.

"Thanks. I guess that's what happens when the FBI goes house-hunting…"

Olivia laughed and Alex smiled dryly, turning back to the bookshelf. She ran her finger over the spines of the books until it landed on a short, wide, black paperback. She pulled it out of the shelf and handed it to Olivia.

"There you go," she said. "It's a great read, I tore through it like _that_." Alex snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Olivia turned it over in her hands. "I really appreciate this," she said, looking up. "Now it's two favours I owe you for!"

Alex plopped down on her black leather couch and smiled. "Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for." Olivia gave Alex a smile before turning her attention back to the wall art she had been inspecting before. Her gaze rested on the picture of New York at night.

"This is a beautiful photo," she said. "Did you take it yourself?"

Alex didn't answer, but her cheeks went pink and she looked down bashfully. Photography had always been a private thing. For some reason, it was embarrassing for her to have people look at her work; there was something about it that made her feel vulnerable.

It was like they could see her naked.

Olivia saw the answer in Alex's expression, and returned her gaze to the picture. "There's no need to be ashamed, Alex, this is really beautiful…" She trailed off as her eyes found the picture of herself.

Alex's colour deepened.

Olivia was flooded with memories in that moment. She remembered the way the wind ruffled her hair, how her scarf kept blowing into her face. She remembered how her coffee cup warmed her hands. She remembered the click of the shutter as Alex captured the image.

She remembered how happy she was.

Alex watched Olivia's face. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were focused on the black and white photo. What was going through her mind? Were her memories of that afternoon as fond as Alex's?

Olivia turned to Alex, clutching the book to her chest. "Alex, this is–" she faltered.

The ADA couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Do you remember that day?"

Olivia came over to the couch and sat next to Alex. "I do. I remember it very well. Why did you never show me the picture?"

Alex looked down. "I, uh– I only had it developed about a week before the…"

The silence spoke for itself. Both women understood the meaning of the unspoken words; the picture had been developed only a week before Alex was shot.

Olivia put her hand on Alex's arm, hoping that her touch soothed some of the anguish on Alex's face. She sighed.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you came back?"

Alex looked up and gave her friend a watery smile. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Olivia put her arms around Alex, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly.

Alex exhaled and closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her cheek. It felt so good to be near Olivia again…

The detective pulled away, taking Alex's hands in hers, and looked into her blue eyes. "Tell me the truth here," she said. Alex nodded and took a steadying breath. Olivia saw how volatile Alex was and after a minute, when Alex had calmed down, she spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Alex pressed her lips together and nodded. "I'm getting there," she said. Olivia squeezed Alex's hands gently.

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'll always be here."

Alex smiled weakly. She took one of Olivia's hands in both of hers and brought it to her lips, giving it a quick kiss.

"I know…"


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia's buzzer sounded, and she leapt off the couch to answer it.

"Yeah?" she said into the speaker.

"Pizza!" Alex's voice came through in response. Olivia smiled and pressed a button, unlocking the main door for Alex. She then returned to the couch, unstacking the plates and glasses she had laid out for their Friday night movie.

She heard the door open and shut behind her, and the sound of Alex's heels clicking on the floor grew louder. Suddenly, Olivia was face to face with a bright orange cardboard box.

"For you," Alex said with a smile as she set the box on the coffee table next to the plates.

"No, for us." Olivia corrected Alex and opened the box, letting the smell fill the small living room.

Alex allowed Olivia to put a slice on her plate as she yanked off her boots and threw them across the room. They landed with a resounding 'thunk' next to the door. She sighed and sank back into the couch.

"God, Olivia, you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this. It's the only thing that got me through all of that filing I had to do."

"I'm always happy to have you," the detective replied as she handed Alex her plate. She accepted gratefully, wasting no time in taking a bite of the steaming, cheesy goodness. She groaned in pleasure.

"I think I can feel my arteries clogging," she said. "But the thing is that I couldn't care less."

Olivia laughed and took a bite of her own pizza. "Well, it's not like what we had last week was any healthier," she pointed out.

Alex looked at Olivia, perplexed. "And what was that, exactly? It seems like a lifetime away, I've been so busy…"

"Pad thai," Olivia refreshed Alex's memory. Satisfied with the answer, Alex leaned back and returned to her food.

"There's just something about pizza that's so undeniably perfect," she said as she chewed. "Cheese, tomato sauce, and a really thin piece of bread underneath. No frills. Just… awesome."

"Absolutely," Olivia agreed, her mouth also full. "Which is probably why nine times out of ten, we get pizza unless one of us is feeling creative!"

Their movie nights were the high point of both their weeks. Alex had come up with a set of rules; they alternated houses every week, and she who was hosting got to choose the movie. The other one picked the food. This system worked perfectly for both of them, ensuring that they never fell into a monotonous rut.

Olivia stood and headed over to her extensive DVD collection. She pulled out a case and turned to Alex, displaying it with a smile.

"When Harry Met Sally?!" Alex sat upright and swallowed her pizza. "I love that one!!!"

"I guess I picked a good one," Olivia observed as she put the DVD into the player and sat down next to Alex.

As the opening credits rolled, Olivia pondered the situation. Alex Cabot sat next to her on her couch, eyes full of excitement and hands full of pizza. She was dressed in sweatpants and an incredibly corny but form-fitting I heart NY shirt. Olivia felt an overwhelming sense of affection for the woman, feeling completely at home with her.

For the next hour and 36 minutes, Alex and Olivia watched the movie with rapt attention. They laughed so hard that tears rolled down their faces, and the pizza was picked at until there was only half a slice left. When the movie ended, they fell to talking.

"I had _such_ a thing for Meg Ryan way back when," Alex said.

"Oh, so did I. Did you see her in French Kiss?" Olivia laughed. "It was such a terrible movie, but it was so good at the same time."

"I thought Kevin Kline was hilarious."

Olivia nodded in agreement and they fell silent. It was not an awkward moment, though, because both Alex and Olivia knew that the other wasn't thinking about anything other than the great evening they had shared.

After a moment, Alex stood and began to collect her things. "I should probably go, I've got court tomorrow."

Olivia stood and took the dishes to the kitchen as Alex put on her coat and boots. She opened the door to leave and Olivia came over to see her out. Alex turned to face her.

"Thanks, Liv," she sighed. "It's been a long week and I really needed this…"

"Don't thank me, I needed it just as much as you. You're my favourite person to split a pizza with any day."

Alex smiled, and they looked at each other for a moment before Alex moved in and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek. Both of them noticed how dangerously close their lips were.

They also noticed how the contact sent their heart rates skyrocketing.

If you had cut the wall in half just after the door closed, you would have seen Alex on one side and Olivia on the other, both of them motionless and staring into space.

On their faces were smiles of perfect bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia stood in Alex's hallway, glass of wine in hand, looking at the picture. She couldn't recall a time when she looked so happy...

"Hey."

Olivia turned around to see Alex staring over her shoulder. She smiled.

"You were right," she said softly. "It is a beautiful picture."

Olivia cast her gaze downward and blushed. Of course Alex was right, but there was something about the picture that made it that much more alive. Olivia couldn't quite put her finger on it, though. She took a deep breath, the exhaustion of the day overtaking her at last.

"Alex, what were you thinking about when you took this picture?"

Alex stayed silent, but Olivia could see the gears turning behind her eyes. They were so blue... Always clear, too, like a stream with water so perfect and cool that it almost hurts to swim in it.

"I don't think I had anything specific in mind," she answered after a moment. "It was more of an instinct."

Olivia remembered the afternoon and the way Alex had simply taken her camera and pointed it at her, like second nature.

"There's just something so powerful about it," Olivia mused as she wandered over to an easy chair and sat down, Alex hot on her trail.

"The only time I ever felt anything like what I see in that photo was when you--"

She stopped short, acutely aware of the minefield she was about to enter. Alex didn't shrink into herself, though, as she usually did when Witness Protection came up. In stead, she set down her wine and looked at Olivia.

"It's okay," she assured her, speaking barely above a whisper. "Go ahead."

Olivia took a shaky breath, steadying her normally unshakeable nerves.

"That photo is so intense," she explained. "I only remember experiencing something like that when-" she stopped, collecting herself before continuing.

"I only experienced that kind of power when you were shot."

Alex stiffened, but her face softened as she gave in to the memories that had been pounding in her head, looking for some way out.

"You were just lying there," Olivia continued, visibly upset. Her eyes were glistening with tears of rage and fear. "Your blood on my hands– that was the most terrifying moment of my life."

The women sat in complete silence, the only sound being Olivia's increasingly ragged breathing. Alex suddenly felt the weight of the scar on her right shoulder, and she let a tear fall down her cheek. She reached for Olivia's hand and grabbed it, holding it tightly in her own.

"Olivia." Her voice shook with conviction. "I will never leave you again."

Somewhere inside Olivia, a dam broke. Her face twisted and she sobbed into Alex's shoulder. Alex wrapped her in her arms and murmured soft words of comfort.

"Alex," came Olivia's tearful voice. "I love you so much. I need you to know that."

"I do, I do know..." Alex crooned.

Unspoken words now in the open, they sat together and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat at her desk, reading over case reports. She was in the zone, flying through her work with unwavering concentration.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Alex made some unintelligible sound inviting the person in, and Olivia's head poked through the door.

Her concentration came crashing down, shattering into a million little pieces.

"Hey," Olivia said as she stepped farther inside. "You ready?"

In three seconds flat, Alex slammed her files shut and threw them into her briefcase. "I've been ready all day!" she exclaimed, standing up and grabbing her coat from the chair next to her. "But I'm a bit worried…"

Olivia laughed and linked her arm with Alex's. "Don't be," she assured Alex as she led her out of the office. "It's a perfectly safe, perfectly innocent little birthday outing."

Alex nudged Olivia playfully as they exited the building, heading for Olivia's car. Hey birthday had never been a big celebration, even when she was young. It called for a store-bought cake and a gift or two from her parents, but never any candles or singing. Alex didn't mind at all, though, because she hadn't really taken to being the center of attention until law school invaded her psyche.

But now, as she found herself in the passenger seat of Olivia's car headed up a twisting and increasingly sloping road, she was perfectly happy to be showered with attention. From Olivia, it was welcome and natural. It made her proud that her friend would spend time and energy on her behalf.

"Hey, Liv?" Alex said as she looked to the left. Olivia's eyes were on the road, but she was listening attentively as always.

"Yeah, Alex."

"I want you to know how much this means to me, this whole thing…"

Olivia shook her head. "Seriously, Alex, I love doing it for you. I'm happy that it makes you happy."

She turned a corner and parked the car in a small gravel lot. The keys jangled as she pulled them out of the ignition.

"Alright, close your eyes." Olivia looked pointedly at Alex, who was about to protest. There was no denying the detective's smile, though, and Alex gave in and shut her eyes.

She heard Olivia's door open and close, then the sound of footsteps crunching on rocky soil. The door opened right next to her, and the cool night air rushed into the car. Alex shivered as Olivia guided her out of the car and placed her hand on the small of her back, leading her in the right direction.

"Do you trust me?" Olivia's breath was hot on Alex's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes," Alex breathed. She could feel Olivia's body pressed against her own, and she felt completely safe.

After a moment, Olivia stopped and removed her hand from Alex's arm.

"Open your eyes."

Alex's lids flew open, and what she saw took her breath away. They were standing on a hill overlooking the city– red lights blinked and flashed, dancing with white ones in an endless swirl of activity. The low-growing shrubs around them gave the illusion that Olivia had found a window into another world. Alex turned to Olivia, tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. Olivia smiled and brought her right hand out from behind her back, presenting Alex with a chocolate cupcake decorated with pink icing and sprinkles.

"Happy birthday, Alex," she said, her voice taking on a tone of reverence.

Alex took the cupcake and smiled. She dipped her finger in the icing and licked it off, laughing softly. She took Olivia's hand and held it as they looked out at the city they both loved.

Olivia's hand felt as if it was made to fit in Alex's. She looked over at her friend, who was gazing out at the lights. Her eyes sparkled and her hair was blowing in the gentle evening breeze. Alex placed the cupcake on the hood of Olivia's car and spoke.

"Liv."

Olivia looked downward, suddenly embarrassed. Alex continued.

"Liv, look at me."

Olivia turned her head towards Alex, awestruck. The ADA's blue eyes were gleaming with tears, her expression serious. Alex raised a hand to Olivia's face and placed it on her cheek.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" she whispered. Olivia lost her voice as Alex leaned in towards her.

Whether it was the fresh air, the city lights or the absolute silence, neither of them knew. But when their lips touched, it was the purest and most magical thing either of them had ever experienced. For a moment, they shared everything– their minds, their bodies, their breath. And then it was over.

They stood, motionless, Alex's hand still resting on Olivia's cheek. Olivia was trying to contain a grin, but she failed. She dropped her head in embarrassment and Alex laughed.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Olivia looked up, her giddiness abated. "Probably for just about as long as I have."

Their hands found each other and their fingers interlocked as the passion dissipated. Alex picked up her cupcake again and looked at Olivia. Her brown eyes were full of promise as she stared out at the city lights.

"You know," Alex said as she licked some icing off of the cupcake, "As far as birthdays go, this one's pretty damn good!"

Olivia's laugh rang out in the silence, and she squeezed Alex's hand affectionately. "I'm glad," she said. After a moment, Alex spoke again.

"I love you, Olivia," she said. "I think you already know, but I thought I should tell you. I really do love you, in the truest sense of the word."

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled complacently.

"I know." She huddled against Alex, their hands still joined. "I think I've always known."

And there, in the calm of the night and with the city open before her, Alex Cabot came home.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was full of Sunday morning light, making everything glow. Perhaps it was Alex's mood that produced this effect, though; She lay propped up on one elbow, lying on her side. Her bare skin was covered with a white sheet. She was happy.

She was watching.

Next to her lay Olivia, hair tousled and eyes shut in sleep. Alex studied how the light fell on her skin, highlighting her shapely features and bringing out the often-overlooked gold strands in her hair. She reached out in wonder and dragged her fingertips lightly along Olivia's jaw.

Olivia stirred causing Alex to withdraw her hand. It felt heavy as she moved away, as if there was some magnetic pull that she was resisting. Olivia opened her eyes slowly, blinked a few times, and studied Alex with appreciation.

"Good morning," she said after a moment. Alex smiled , her eyes softening.

"Morning," she replied. She moved in with hesitation before Olivia reached up and put her hand on the back of Alex's neck, pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

Alex pulled back and looked at Olivia, who was staring at Alex with an expression of awe on her face.

"I never thought waking up could be so great," she said with a smile. Alex laughed and ran her finger over Olivia's exposed collarbone, vaguely pleased when goosebumps appeared on the smooth skin under her hand.

"Well, I guess it's not every day that you wake up to such beautiful weather," Alex said, looking over at the window.

"It's not every day I wake up next to you," Olivia said lightly, smiling into Alex's blue eyes. Somehow they looked even bluer at this early hour, sparkling in the sun.

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and sighed. "Well," she said with a coy smile, "If you want to wake up next to me more often then that can certainly be arranged."

Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head and ran her fingers over her hair, gently twirling strands of it between her fingers. She took a breath.

"Alex?"

"Mmm."

"How long?" Olivia swallowed hard and stopped stroking Alex's hair. "How long have you thought about this?"

Alex turned her head so she could see Olivia's suddenly pensive face. "Thought about what, Liv?"

Olivia made a sweeping hand motion. "This," she clarified. "Us."

Alex bit her bottom lip and thought before answering.

"It's been years," she said. "Since before Witness Protection. I remember–" she paused, taking a breath before continuing.

"I remember fighting with Hammond for hours about seeing you again," she recalled. "I felt like you deserved to know I was alive. I think I even _needed_ you to know…"

"Why?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to one side. Alex gave a weak smile as she found Olivia's hand and clasped it in hers.

"I needed to have something to return to."

Olivia willed away her tears and kept her composure as she brushed her thumb across Alex's cheek. "Just know," she said, "that I will always be here."

"No matter what?" Alex's eyes shimmered with hope.

"Yeah," Olivia assured her, squeezing her hand. "No matter what…"


End file.
